The Gender Bender: A Monkees One Shot!
by smoshen
Summary: Because I had to do one more with Cara: Mike, Micky, Davy, Peter, and Cara come home one late night after a gig and go straight to sleep, but when they wake up the next morning, Cara and Davy aren't quite feeling like themselves. What will unfold? Read on and see!


"Well, I think that night went very well!" said Peter as he, Mike, Micky, Davy, and Cara walked back through the door to their beachside pad after a gig.

"Yeah, you said it Pete!" said Mike. "Hey, anyone know what time it is?"

Micky checked his watch. "Uh, it's actually one AM already!" he said. "Wow, we sure did play a lot of overtime…"

"Alright men, I think we all know what that means," said Mike. "Let's go to bed. Cara, are you staying?"

"Oh, well of _course _she's staying," said Davy. "After all, who would pass up a night with the _irresistible _Peter Tork?"

"Oh, shut up," Peter sneered at Davy, pulling a nasty face.

Cara giggled and rolled her eyes. From her time with the boys, she had gotten used to their silliness. "Yes guys, I'll be staying. I wouldn't want to make any of you drop me off back at my place this late anyway, too much of a hassle."

"You got it," said Mike. "Alright everyone, off to bed!" The boys went their separate ways, and Cara followed Peter over to his room.

"Awesome show, by the way," said Cara. "I know I say it every time—but you all deserve it."

"Thanks Cara," said Peter. "And trust me, you can never say it enough; we all need the ego boosts…especially me."

"You're way too silly," said Cara, pecking Peter on the cheek. He smiled like a goof, dimples and all. As Cara dressed for bed, she carefully slid the beautiful engagement ring she now wore around her finger and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Well, I try," said Peter. He reached around Cara to turn her to face him and he kissed her. Cara deepened the kiss, and pulled Peter on top of her. The two found out in a moment or two that dressing for bed really wasn't needed at all.

_The next morning_:

Everyone else was woken up and downstairs except for Cara and Davy, who were still sleeping soundly. Davy was just waking up, very slowly. He turned over, and when he was a little more aware he found that something wasn't quite right. He couldn't put a finger on it really; it would have been that his body didn't feel as stocky, or that he had a strange tickling feeling on his back that felt a little like hair. Then another thing—he was naked. He had no memory of going to bed naked last night. And noticing he was naked led him to notice the lacking of a certain something between his legs. Something was very, _very _strange here. Grabbing a sheet from the bed and wrapping himself up in it in case it was cold, he got up out of bed and walked over to the mirror.

Instead of seeing his usual features, his cute baby face, intense brown eyes, and thick eyebrows, he saw some very feminine features and a cloud of thick, red hair. In fact, staring back at Davy Jones in the reflection in the mirror was the extremely shocked face of Cara Lovelace. Day let loose an ear-piercing scream. He dressed quickly, trying not to get any glimpses of Cara's nudity, and dashed downstairs in a panic.

"Oh my God, oh my God!" Davy yelled as he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Cara, what's the matter?" asked Peter, looking concerned. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Oh, trust me, I hope this is a bad dream," said Davy, trying not to lose it completely. "And I'm not Cara!"

"What in the _hell _are you talking about Cara?" asked Mike. "Of course you're Cara, and you've always been!" It was then that a scream that sounded like Davy (which was of course Cara discovering herself) from upstairs. There was some loud stomping, and in rushed Cara in Davy's body, looking just as scared. Cara and Davy saw each other, and screamed again in unison.

"Oh no, I'm you!" shouted Cara.

"You're me!" yelled Davy. They screamed again.

"Both of you shut up for a minute!" shouted Mike. Everyone stopped freaking out and looked at him. "Now…you two…what exactly is the problem? And _calmly." _

"Well," started Davy, in Cara's body. "You see…I went to bed last night as me…as a man, you see, and I woke up this morning and, well, I wasn't me…I'm sure Cara can vouch for me."

"Yeah, same thing," said Cara. "Wait—I was naked last night, _naked!_ You didn't look at anything, did ya you little pervert?"

"No, I didn't I swear!" said Davy.

"Good thing you weren't still up there Peter," said Micky. "Hell, that would've been really funny!"

"No, it wouldn't have been!" said Peter, looking disgusted and appalled.

"I'd have to agree with him!" said Davy.

"Guys, we're not gonna fix this with all of the freaking out," said Mike. "Now, are you two telling the truth?"

"Why would we not?" asked Cara. "Did you not hear us scream like that? Why else would someone scream like that? Geez Davy, speaking in your accent is weird…"

"I really don't think the accent is the weirdest part," said Davy. "I think the weirdest part is that now I'm a chick, and—oh no…"

"What's wrong?" asked Cara, preparing for the worst.

"I have a date with Abigail tonight," said Davy, looking like he was about to be sick. "I can't cancel on her now, it's too soon, and it's our first big date since we all got back from England!"

"Well what do you want me to do?" asked Cara, about to blow.

"Well, it's all very obvious, isn't it?" asked Micky. "Looks like you, trapped in Davy's body, are going to have to take Abigail out tonight!"

"What! Oh, hell no, I can't do that!" said Cara. "I'm her best friend, not her boyfriend, I don't care _whose _body I'm in! What if she wants to—well—you know…"

Peter's expression was halfway between interest and disgust…maybe if Cara were still in her own body…but no…she was in the body of Davy Jones, and that was just wrong in so many ways.

"This is priceless," said Micky.

"You said it," said Mike. "I just wonder how we're gonna get 'em back."

"I feel kinda sick guys," said Peter.

"We'll figure something out, Peter," said Cara. "Man, I can't be a guy, I just can't! I can't walk right!"

"Oh, come on, what's wrong with your walking?" asked Davy.

"Oh, come on Davy, seriously?" said Cara.

"Tell me if I'm wrong," said Micky, clearly enjoying the little situation. "But I think what she's trying to say is that she now has a little something extra in her anatomy…something called a dick."

That made even Mike burst out into a loud bark of laughter but made Peter turn a very nasty shade of green. "Oh God…my fiancé is a man now…oh geez this just isn't right!"

"Peter, I'm sure we'll get this fixed," said Davy. "Who knows? Maybe we'll both wake up in the morning and we'll both be back to normal!"

"I'll hope," said Peter.

_Later that night_:

Cara dressed herself and made sure she looked exactly like Davy would look for a date with Abigail. This was too weird. She found herself brushing down her arms with the comb because Davy's hair was so much shorter than hers. She tried different poses I the mirror to try not to look awkward, but it wasn't working very well. She walked clumsily (because of well—you know) out of Davy's room and downstairs again.

"You look _smashing _Cara," said Davy, trying not to laugh at the mere thought of Cara going on a date with her best friend Abigail in Davy's own body. Not every day someone gets to laugh at that!

"Yeah, go on, laugh it up," said Cara. "When am I supposed to get her?"

"Soon," said Davy. "Leave in a few minutes, it should give you enough time."

"Mike, have we figured anything out yet?" asked Cara.

"Nope, not a thing," said Mike. Cara crossed her arms (which she found to be much more awkwardly larger than her own).

"Perfect," she said. She looked up at Peter. "You doing okay Peter?"

"As good as I can be doing," said Peter.

"Oh, I forgot, he's been sex-deprived for the last few hours!" said Micky. Peter swung his arm at him and he shut up.

"Wait…Davy…are you wearing the ring?" asked Peter. "_Please _tell me you're not wearing the ring!"

"I wish I could tell you otherwise, but I am," said Davy, examining it on his finger, much smaller and delicate than his own. "I say, it's a pretty thing, it is, must be a major perk of being a girl!"

"Pete, I think it's best that he wears is, just in case someone who doesn't know about this…er…switch comes by so they don't get suspicious of anything," said Mike.

"Fine," said Peter. "Just don't ruin it Davy, I did a lot of worrying over that thing!"

"Oh, don't worry Peter!" said Davy. "I'll keep it nice and safe for ya."

"I swear, when you get out of Cara's body, I'm going to pummel you," said Peter.

"Alright Pete, don't mess yourself," said Davy. "Cara, you better go now!"

"Sure…" said Cara, looking very nauseous.

"Is that really what I look like when I don't wanna do something?" asked Davy. "Man, I didn't think it was possible for me to be ugly!"

"Hey, Davy, any more of that talk and I'll _really _make a fool out of yourself tonight!" said Cara.

"You wouldn't do that to Abigail, would you?" asked Davy.

Cara sighed…he was right. "True," she said. "Oh well, if it were any other girl, you'd sure be in for it!"

"Just go already," said Mike. "I'm sure Abigail's waiting for her strong and handsome man!"

Cara groaned and walked to the door. "Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" she asked.

"Oh, Cara, it'll be a piece of cake!" said Davy. "I believe in you, you'll do just fine!" He finished with what was supposed to be a sensitive hand to the heart, but instead his hand grabbed one of his (or Cara's…) breasts. "Oh!" said Davy. "Yet another perk of being a girl!"

"Davy, get your hands off me!" yelled Cara.

"Davy stop _doing _that!" said Peter to Davy, who was now very obviously playing with the newfound toy. Peter yanked Davy's arm away.

"Hey, come on Peter, you know deep down you liked that!" said Davy with a grin.

"Oh…just—I'm going upstairs, this is too much for me right now," said a flustered Peter, running up the spiral staircase to his room. "I'll see you later Davy—uh—Cara—uh—I don't know!"

"Alright guys, I'm out," said Cara. "Wish me luck."

"Hey, good luck Cara!" said Micky. "Hey, if she wants to sleep with you, just say you're on your period. Oh, wait, you're not a chick right now! Just hope for the best!"

"Oh, shut up Micky," groaned Cara as she went out the door. She made her way over to the boys' car, the Monkeemobile, and got into the drivers' seat. She was at least glad for the fact that she and Davy were the same height; being taller or shorter than she already was would throw her off way too much. She started the car and went off to what would probably be the most awkward date she'd ever had.

"Well, this sure is something," said Mike, back in the house.

"You said it, Mike," said Micky. "Do you think Peter's okay up there? He seems awfully disturbed by all this."

"Well, who could blame him?" asked Davy, nonchalantly pocking at his new breasts. "Say, do you think Cara plays with her boobs? It's actually quite fun to do to yourself…"

"Davy, knock it off!" said Mike. Davy took his hands away and smirked.

"Davy, will you s_top _doing creepy stuff like that while you're stuck in my fiancé's body!" Peter shouted from upstairs. "I heard Mike tell you to stop!"

"Oh, you guys are no fun," said Davy. "I'm only a guy for crying out loud!"

"Not right now you're not," Micky chortled.

"Shut up Micky," said Davy. "I do wonder how Cara's gonna do tonight though…I almost feel bad for her…and scared for me."

Of course, Cara was worried for the same reasons as she pulled up to Abigail's house. She had no clue exactly what Davy and Abigail did on or after a date, but she had some very good ideas. She parked the Monkeemobile in her driveway (which also happened to be where Cara was staying with her parents), got out of the car, and knocked on the door. She stood there, swaying on the spot waiting for Abigail to answer the door. This was all too weird. She had to try and stand in a way that wouldn't squeeze on her new addition to her anatomy, and that was hard enough to do. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the door opened to reveal an excited-looking Abigail.

"Davy!" she exclaimed, and leapt at Cara, whose worst fears had been realized when Abigail kissed her. At first she tried to fight, but then she thought about Davy, and how acting weird tonight would screw with their relationship, so she tried her best to relax and get it over with.

"H—hey Abigail," said Cara after they, to her relief, finally broke the kiss.

"Davy, are you alright?" asked Abigail. "You're acting funny."

"Oh, me, I'm fine!" said Cara, trying to remain calm. "So, where are we going tonight?"

"Well…" said Abigail, looking at her from under the fringe of her blonde pixie cut and biting her lip seductively. "Cara's parents are gonna be away until tomorrow…so I figured we'd stay in."

"Ah…" said Cara. She should have foreseen this. How could she forget her own parents were going to be out of town? "But why do you wanna stay in on a beautiful night like this? Come on Abigail, I'll take you out."

"Oh, nonsense Davy," said Abigail, grabbing Cara by the wrist and into her own house. "I've already cooked dinner, and I have some very good plans you'll be interested in for after…" she finished with a wink of one of her green eyes. Oh my…

"Uh—well—are you sure?" asked Cara.

"Davy, are you sure you're okay?" asked Abigail. "You're acting very strange."

"Strange? Who, me?" asked Cara. She may as well go into the house…she could already feel some sort of a strain on Abigail. Better face some awkwardness than ruin a friends' relationship. "I'm not strange! I'll go on in, just trying to give you a choice."

Abigail giggled. She closed the door behind them and went over to the kitchen to get the food she had made. Cara sat down on the couch, her face in her hands. She had to do this…but boy was she gonna murder Davy when she got back to the pad.

_Back at the pad_:

"Peter, where'd you put the potato chips again?" asked Davy as he rummaged through the pantry. "You never put them back in the right spot!"

"There here," said Peter, taking them out and giving them to Davy. "Where I always put them Cara—oh…wait…I forgot…you're Davy."

"Good thing you forgot," said Davy, opening the bag up and eating the chips.

"Geez Davy, are you sure you should be putting all of that salt and grease and stuff into Cara's digestive system?" asked Peter, still not bringing himself to look at Davy…it was too strange to see, especially since last night.

"Hey, listen buddy," said Davy, his mouth full. "I may look like Cara, but I control the body, I call the shots." He flipped the bag over to look at the nutrition facts. "Besides, these aren't really that bad for—oh—on second thought, I think I'll put these away." Davy closed the bag up and put it back in the pantry.

"Well, well, well, Peter brought himself to come back down to speak to his she-male…well, what would you call it?" said Micky, strolling in with Mike.

"Oh, knock it off Micky," said Peter. "He needed me to find the chips."

"Sure," said Mike.

"Uhg, will you both stop it?" said Davy. "This is weirder for me than it is for Peter!"

"Doubt that," said Peter.

"So…have any of us heard from Cara yet?" asked Mike.

"Nope," said Peter, looking sick. "I shudder to think of what may be going on over there…"

"Oh, come on," said Mike. "Do you really think Cara would even be turned on enough, even in the body of a guy, to do anything with Abigail?" Peter had to shut out all of the horrible images going through his head. "You okay Pete?"

"Fine," said Peter, gritting his teeth. "I think I need to go back upstairs." And up he went.

"Man, this whole thing really is bugging Peter," said Micky.

"Well, we can't really blame him," said Mike. "We should cut the jokes out."

"But they're fun!" said Micky.

"Some of them," said Davy. "I'm telling ya, having tits is groovy and all, but I need my body back…"

"You'll get it back Davy," said Mike, finding it hard to call someone in Cara's body "Davy."

_Meanwhile, with Abigail_:

Cara and Abigail had finished eating, and Abigail was inching closer and closer to who she thought was her boyfriend on the couch. "So…uh…what do you wanna do now?" asked Cara nervously.

"Oh, gee, I dunno," said Abigail, twisting a lock of Cara's hair. "Why don't you let me decide tonight?" She went and kissed her neck.

"Ah!" Cara jumped back slightly.

"What's wrong, Davy?" Abigail pouted. "Are my lips cold?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, freezing," said Cara. "Look, Abigail…I'm feeling kinda funny tonight…not too good."

"I think I can fix you," said Abigail. Her hand went straight for Cara's crotch, where that extra bit of anatomy was. Cara tensed up and drew back a little bit. "Oh, Davy, you're just playing around!" said Abigail, and went in for another kiss. Cara had no choice but to take it, but pulled away as soon as it was over.

"Really Abigail, I—I'm not feeling well, I think I ate a little too much or something," said Cara, hoping that Abigail and Davy wouldn't be ruined after this.

"There's a fun way to burn those calories off, you know," said Abigail seductively. Oh boy…she then jumped Cara, pinning her under herself, and started to unbutton her shirt. Abigail had Cara in a way where she couldn't move, so she was stuck. Abigail began to kiss her bared skin once she had the shirt off, and that was way too much for Cara to handle. She felt butterflies in her stomach to a brand new level as her kisses got lower and lower…oh nononononono…this would not happen, not in a million years! Cara felt as if she would throw up…the anxiousness and the plain just not wanting it rose in her. Abigail had no began undoing her pants. This was it. The last straw. Her butterflies turned to sickness, and before Abigail could undo the first button, Cara leapt up from the couch and over to the bathroom, and threw up everything she ate for dinner into the toilet. She flushed it, rinsed her mouth out, and walked back to the living room, where Abigail sat, looking guilty and surprised.

"Oh wow Davy…" she said. "You…you really were sick. God, I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright Abigail," said Cara, actually very relieved at what had just happened. "After all, it's me, since when can you resist?" She just had to add that part on the end; it was too good to pass up!

"Yeah, true," said Abigail. "I just feel so bad."

"Don't," said Cara. "So I think I'm gonna go back to the pad…if I'm sick, I'd rather infect the guys than you!"

Abigail laughed. "Okay Davy," she said. "That sounds reasonable. I hope you feel better!" She leaned in to try and kiss her.

"I don't think that's such a good idea right now," said Cara.

"Oh, right," said Abigail, embarrassed. "Well, have a good night Davy. Maybe we can try this again when you feel better." She winked as Cara opened the door.

"Right," said Cara, hoping that she'd be back in her own body before that. "Sound great Abigail." They hugged goodbye, and Cara was back in the Monkeemobile, driving back to the pad. She got back shortly and opened the door to see everyone, including Peter, who had finally come back down from his room, waiting for her.

"So…" started Davy. "How'd it go?"

"I got sick," said Cara, flinging herself onto the couch. "She was about to—do things to me, I got nervous, and I ran to the bathroom and puked."

"Is that how you got away so quickly?" asked Mike.

"Yep," said Cara. "And don't worry Davy, you're safe for many more dates after that."

"Good to know," said Davy. "Just hope we're back to normal by then."

"So do I," said Peter. "I've been through a lot of weir shit…but nothing like this."

"Well, I dunno about any of you," said Micky. "But I think I've had enough excitement for one day. Goodnight!"

"That's probably a good idea," said Mike. "I think we should all get some sleep."

"Yeah," said Peter. "Where in the world are you two gonna go?"

"Anywhere but your bed," said Davy. "Hey, Cara, since you're sick and all, why don't you take my bed and I'll camp out on the sofa for now?"

"You sure Davy?" asked Cara.

"Yeah," said Davy. "And we may be back in our own bodies by then, so I'll just wake up in my own bed!"

"Good thinking," said Cara. "Well…goodnight, Peter!"

"Night, Cara," said Peter as he walked up to his room. He looked back at her, hoping he's see that beautiful girl he fell in love with, but no, it was his short, British, albeit charming, roommate and band member. Sighing, he went up to bed. Cara went up to Davy's room, and Davy on the sofa. Everyone soon drifted off to sleep.

Early the next morning, Davy awoke in what looked like his room…wait…it was his room! He sprung up and looked in his mirror—yep, it was him alright! He was back in his body! Grinning contentedly, he went off to start his day.

Cara opened her eyes at about the same time, and found herself on the couch. She rushed off to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror and saw her own familiar face. Smiling, she ran up to Peter's room. Peter was still sleeping, but Cara nudged him anyway. He woke up slowly to see Cara smiling down on him. "Cara?" he asked. "Are—are you back?"

"Yeah," said Cara. "And damn glad too."

"Oh, trust me, I am too!" said Peter. He kissed her like he had never kissed her before. "I really did miss you—although you were never really gone."

"I missed myself too," said Cara. She kissed him again.

"So…weird question," said Peter. "I know it's gonna sound awkward, but…what exactly was Abigail trying to do to you last night before you got sick?"

Cara grinned evilly. "Would you like a demonstration?" she asked. Before Peter could answer, she was starting already. It was great to be herself again—sure, being a guy had some perks…okay….maybe not, it was all too weird. She was never more happy to be good 'ol Cara Lovelace again, for sure! But what an adventure yesterday was…never again.


End file.
